Vacuum interrupters are in use with inner shielding elements surrounding the contact position in closed and opened positions.
By using profiled shielding for vacuum interrupters, it is possible to absorb more metal vapour for vacuum interrupters during switching, and therefore increase the interrupting capability as known from the DE 19503347 A1.
It is known that when a profiled shielding is used, then the profile is tangential to the axial direction of the shielding and is made by machining as mentioned in DE 19503347 A1. Because the profile is tangential to the shielding, the production method can only use machining, The wall thickness for the shielding has to be thick, in order to provide enough bulk material to get a profiled shielding after machining.